


Jealous Of The Wrong Guy

by Sherlockian



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Leonard are friends, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, STAR Labs, cuteness, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: You think that you're in love with Cisco, and decide to use Leonard to make him jealous.However, it may have had more of an impact on you than Cisco...





	Jealous Of The Wrong Guy

It had to be Snart. Cisco liked Lisa partly for her personality and teasing ways, but mainly because he was winning a battle against Snart. The pair had always been frenemies, the men disliked working with each other, but secretly looked forward to it, enjoying the banter they passed that neither could hold with anyone else. Leonard always won, his street smarts outweighing Cisco's Smart-smarts. But, somehow, Lisa had taken a liking to him, and so Cisco had gone along with it, knowing that Lisa meant the world to Snart, and that he would do anything to protect her. And so, Cisco would always have that over Snart.

And that's why it had to be him. If you had chosen anyone else to use to try and make Cisco jealous, it wouldn't work. It had to be Leonard, because then Cisco would realise that by choosing you over Lisa, he wouldn't be loosing the only thing he had that Snart didn't want him to have. He'd just be swapping her out for someone else.

And that's why, when Barry called Leonard to STAR Labs because they needed a hand, you found yourself flirting with him. And then, two hours later, when still nothing interesting was happening, you found yourself kissing him, in plain view of the whole team.

He seemed to be quite startled at your actions, but went along with it when you whispered something against his lips.

"Making Cisco jealous. Just go with it."

At your words, you felt him start smirking, and when you pulled away, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you next to him, making you squeal in surprise.

The rest of the team stood still, mouths gaping in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, and you were glad that he seemed concerned, as it might mean he was getting jealous of this 'relationship' you had with Snart.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just making out with this great kisser over here." Leonard smirked, and you knew straight away that he was deliberately overplaying this, just to annoy you, so you quite firmly kicked him, causing him to cough to try and cover the strangled sound of pain that he let out. You looked up at him and smiled, genuinely enough for Cisco to believe you, but angrily enough for Leonard to see the threat that loomed behind your expression.

"Yeah. I mean, it's getting a little boring here, so I thought I'd spice things up." You said, trying to make this conversation get back on track.

Cisco just raised his eyebrows and sighed, walking over to his desk.

"Of all the people though, that guy? The one criminal in the room is the guy you have to kiss."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared who I kiss." You responded, sounding almost like little kids.

"I don't." He responded, looking slightly confused at where this conversation had gone.

"Great." You said, pulling Leonard closer to you by the collar of his jacket and kissing him again.

You shot Cisco a look that wasn't quite recognisable, and dragged an amused Leonard into the corridor by his jacket sleeve.

"What are you doing now?" He asked you, watching as you poked your head round the door.

"Trying to make them think that we're kissing back here!" You whispered. "Now be quiet, or if you absolutely must talk to me, then whisper, so they can't hear you."

"Whatever." He responded, speaking at his normal volume.

"Whisper!" You whisper-shouted at him, making him raise his eyebrows and put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry." He laughed.

You saw Cisco heading towards the entrance to the hallway you were in, so you skipped back over to Leonard and wrapped your arms around his neck. As Cisco walked into the hallway, you pressed your lips back on to Leonard's, making it appear as if the two of you had been making out the entire time. When you heard Cisco's footsteps, you pulled away, acting as if you were out of breath. Spinning around to face Cisco, you sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." You smiled.

"Yeah," Leonard chuckled sarcastically, "She didn't see you there."

Shooting him an angry glare for trying to give away the game, you put your arm on Leonard's shoulder and leant on him, something that looked like a cute, endearing gesture to Cisco, but was a painful elbow-digging-in for Leonard.

You cleared your throat and went back into the main room, adjusting your hair, even though it was still perfect.

A little while later, Leonard said he was going to leave, and you followed, saying you had some things to do, but wanting them to believe that you were lying and were going to spend time with Leonard.

Instead, you went home, wanting to think up new ways to make Cisco want you, but falling short. As you sat on your sofa mumbling to yourself about how you were going to die alone, you heard a knock on the door.

Opening the it and seeing that it was Leonard, you rolled your eyes.

"What are you doing here? You are aware that our relationship was fake, and only lasted a few minutes, right?"

"Thanks for that brand new piece of information." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pushing past you so he could walk into your house.

You watched him as he walked around your living room, picking things up, examining them, and then putting them down again. Still standing in the doorway, you crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes at him, subconsciously willing him to turn around and see your irritated expression.

When you realised that he wasn't going to turn around, you sighed and closed the door, walking over to where Leonard was and moving so you were standing in his way.

"So," You asked, "Why are you here?"

Replacing the object he had been looking at, he raised his head so he was looking at you.

"Oh, you know. I was just thinking about the weird things that happened earlier in STAR Labs. You know, that was a quite a heated kiss we had back there."

Rolling your eyes at him, you laughed and moved to sit on the sofa.

"T'was fake." You responded awkwardly.

"T'was?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at you and laughing deeply.

Nodding and internally facepalming, you repeated the word which had already been said too many times.

"T'was."

"So," he said, walking around the sofa until he stood in front of the part you were sitting on, "That kiss was fake." You nodded at him and he grabbed your hand, pulling you up off the sofa so you were standing in front of him. Moving his face closer to yours until his lips hovered just above yours, he huskily whispered something to you. "I don't believe you."

"Sorry Snart, you know that I like Cisco. I guess I'm just a good actress."

He raised his eyebrows at you and thought about what you had said, before looking you in the eye and speaking again.

"Then kiss me. If you really were only kissing me to make him jealous, then kiss me now, and I won't bring it up again."

And with that, you moved your hand to the back of his head and closed the gap between your lips, pressing yours onto his. You backed the two of you against the wall, and when he pulled away for air, you looked him in the eyes.

"You're wrong." You said, and returned to your seat on the sofa, turning the TV on and keeping your eyes trained on it, although you weren't actually watching it, you were trying to see what he was doing out of the corner of your eyes.

He stood still for a moment, watching you, shocked, but then he silently walked out of your apartment and closed the door behind him.

*******

It was now the next morning, and you sat at your desk in STAR Labs, doing your work whilst the others tried to solve whatever problem they were working on.

You hadn't spoken to anyone all day, just said hi to the room as you entered, but you noticed that both Leonard and Cisco kept looking over at you. When the team reached something they couldn't figure out, they agreed to take a break and go get some coffee, but both the guys stayed still, just watching you work.

Eventually, you got tired of having them stare at you, so you looked over your computer screen at them and raised your eyebrows with a sigh.

"Anything I can help you with, boys?"

Although they both opened their mouths, Cisco got out his question first, earning a glare from Leonard, which he either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway about something?" Cisco asked you.

"Sure." You responded, locking your computer and getting up, then walking into the hallway.

"Look, I wanted to tell you something." Cisco had a very confused look on his face, and he stood still, nervously looking down at his hands before he grabbed your face and kissed you.

At first, you were glad, but then you started to think about yesterday, when you had been kissing Leonard. With him, it'd felt right. But with Cisco, it felt meaningless. There were no sparks, and you didn't feel as happy as you had expected to. But that's because you'd felt that happiness with Leonard.

And so, you gently placed your hand on his face, and pushed him away.

"What are you doing? I know that you only kissed Leonard to make me jealous, it was pretty obvious."

"You're right, I did kiss Leonard to make you jealous, at first. But... Now I'm not so sure."

As Cisco scanned your face, trying to figure out what you were thinking, you were looking through the door that lead to the main room, at where Leonard was standing, or rather, sitting. Because, while you were gone, he had decided to sit in your chair, and was currently spinning round in it. As you chuckled, Cisco sighed.

"I thought this was what you wanted." He said, although he asked it like a question.

"Me too." You whispered in response, pulling your gaze away from Leonard and back to him.

"If you truly don't feel that way about me, kiss me again, platonically, and if you don't feel anything, I won't mention this again."

"Sorry Cisco," you sighed, "I fell for that once already."

And before anything more awkward could happen, you walked back into the main room and over to Leonard. Seeing that Cisco was still in the hallway and everyone else had left for coffee, you decided to talk to him in here. You moved until you stood right in front of him, and he stopped spinning in the chair, raising an eyebrow at you.

"You were right." You whispered, looking down at your feet.

"Yes, well, I always am. Are you referring to anything specific, though?" He smirked.

You shot him a glare and he laughed at you.

"You know what I mean." You said, not wanting to have to admit it.

"I don't think so," he started, standing up out of the chair do the two of you were inches apart, "there are so many things..." He trailed off as you ran a finger over his chin, and your gaze flicked from his eyes to his lips.

You pushed him against the wall by his shoulders, making him raise his eyebrows at you. Taking a few steps forward so you were directly in front of him again, you leaned in and kissed him, biting his bottom lip lightly.

Before anything else could happen, you were interrupted by Cisco slowly clapping. Turning around to face him, you gave him a confused look.

"Finally!" He shouted, and you looked back over at Leonard to see him smirking.

"What's going on?" You asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I got Cisco to pretend that he liked you so that you'd stop pining after him and realise you liked me." Leonard explained smugly.

"You were in on this?" You shouted at Cisco, and he raised his hands defensively.

"He said he'd put in a good word with Lisa if I helped him get you. Plus, you two make a cute couple." Cisco responded.

Lightly slapping Leonard on the arm, you tried to look annoyed but ended up smiling instead. After all, he'd gone to a lot of trouble to make you realise you liked him.

"You're an idiot." You mumbled to Leonard.

"I know, but you love me anyway." He smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up, pretty boy. Love is a strong word."

Laughing, Leonard wrapped his arm around you and steered you into the hallway, saying he was taking you for a cup of coffee.

On the way, you bumped into the others, who asked you if you'd finally got together.

"Seriously? You too?" You asked, irritated that everyone but you knew that Leonard was trying to get you.

"Oh come on! We'd be idiots not to notice those longing looks you keep sending his way." Barry laughed, and you punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained, but you just smiled.

"I hear you heal fast."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
